Thra
Thra was the world of the Crystal, and native home to the Gelflings and Podlings. Description 's quest, showing the lines of force determining the relationship between each location.]] Archeologists studying the Book of Aughra hypothesised that Thra may have been triangular in shape, in line with the indigenous inhabitants' patterns of thought. However, this did not explain the planet's lack of glaciated regions, which would have theoretically formed at the triangle's apexes. It was largely unknown if Thra even rotated. It was orbited by the Three Suns; the Great Sun, the Dying Sun and the Rose Sun.Froud, B. & Llewellyn, J. J., (2003) The World of the Dark Crystal. Pavilion Books. ISBN 1-86205-624-2 Locations Surface Crystal Desert A desert region inhabited by the Dousan Clan during the Age of Division. Endless Forest A vast forest which was home to the Stonewood Clan and the Podlings during the Age of Division. Field of Fire A hostile desert which later became home to the Makraks. Ha'rar Home of the Vapra Clan and capital of the Gelflings during the Age of Division. Sami Thicket An agricultural region inhabited by the Spriton Clan during the Age of Division. Sog A swampy area inhabited by the Drenchen Clan during the Age of Division. Underground Grot The home of the Arathim during the Age of Harmony, but appropriated by the Grottan Clan during the Age of Division. Mithra A volcanic area inhabited by the Firelings. History Age of Innocence Shortly after its formation, the rocks and trees of Thra grew restless over their not having the ability to see or speak. In response, Thra created Aughra to be the world's warden and guardian. Age of Harmony A thousand trine after its formation, the Fallen urSkeks arrived on Thra through the Crystal during the first Great Conjunction. Although the urSkeks desired to return to their homeworld, they could only do so during another Conjunction. Thus, for the next one thousand trine, they assisted both Aughra and the Gelflings in their technological development, allowing the former to study the movements of astral bodies, and the latter to cross oceans and colonize much of the planet.Froud, B., Holguin , B., Sheikman, A. & John, L. (2011). The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths, Vol. I. Archaia. Age of Division When the time came for the urSkeks to return home, the darker halves of their natures prevented them from entering the Crystal. Instead, they were split into two new races; the cruel Skeksis and gentle urRu.Froud, B., Dysart, J., Sheikman, A. & John, L. (2012). The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths, Vol. II. Archaia. ISBN 978-1-936393-80-0 The Skeksis took control of the Castle, while the urRu took refuge in the Valley of the Standing Stones. The Skeksis cracked the Crystal, chipping off a shard and thus infecting the world with the Darkening."Time to Make...My Move" The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 The Skeksis and the Gelflings formed the Alliance of the Crystal, though the aging Skeksis eventually began to capture Gelflings for their essence. When the Gelfling elders prophesised that one of their own would heal the Crystal and reverse the Division, the Skeksis initiated the Garthim War, aiming to exterminate them all. The species was ultimately cut down to a mere two individuals; Jen and Kira. Jen's quest to restore the shard to the Crystal began after the death of his urRu master urSu, who instructed him to find Aughra before the Three Suns met again. Jen took the shard from Aughra, and encountered Kira. Together, they rendered the Crystal whole again, and the urSkeks departed to their homeworld, leaving Thra green and verdant again.Henson, J. & Oz, F. (dir.); Henson, J., Kurtz, G. & Lazer, D. (prod.); Henson, J. & Odell, D. (writ.) (December 17, 1982). [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0083791/ The Dark Crystal] (Motion picture). New York City, NY: Jim Henson Productions. Age of Power Jen and Kira's rule as caretakers of the Crystal saw the re-emergence of the Gelfling, though their keeping of Skeksis artifacts and abuse of the Crystal maintained scattered pockets of the Darkening in some areas. Their accumulating of offerings to the Crystal prevented its light from nourishing Mithra's Mother Sun, causing the Great Dim which nearly resulted in the extinction of the Firelings. References External Links * Category:Astronomical objects Category:Locations